


温柔的夜

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: AU背景：万年四级联赛的某球队升级在望，财政却出现许可外的问题，俱乐部决定出福利月历筹钱过关，拍照的时候他们选了一个即将退役的脱衣舞男当指导。虽丧不虐平行世界的哼花AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	温柔的夜

温柔的夜

从停车场经过常走的通道进入超市，哼豆在重新排列后的货架中有些迷失。

对于他这种买东西永远心无旁骛，直取目标的人来说，在琳琅满目的货架中探寻的感觉并不比在玻璃窗上碰壁的无头苍蝇好到哪儿去。更何况这些额外花费的时间或许会打乱他更多的计划。

最近他被吸收到球队的助教阵容中，在训练以外的时间里需要学习更多的知识，花更多的时间研究比赛。另外，随着年龄的增加，他花在理疗室的时间也更多了些。总体来说他适应得不错，毕竟年轻的时候，他也不是那种喜欢把更多心思用于玩乐的人。

但看起来并不是所有人都像他那样忠诚于工作——哼豆想找个工作人员询问——眼前这个背对着自己，懒散地靠在货架上听歌开小差的家伙似乎是几米以内唯一的选择。

“请问，”鉴于对方露着没能在卷发下藏好的耳机线，“噢，唔，你好……”

对突然笼罩在头顶的黑影无动于衷，对方只是机械式地抬头，懒洋洋地看他。

即使哼豆有点惊讶会在这里见到他，也没有错过对方看到自己时的眼前一亮和笑容，“喔，”他说，声音还是一如既往地软绵绵的，“你好呀，队长，没想到会在这儿遇到你。”

我也没想到，哼豆习惯性地摸了摸头发，训练日他没有涂发胶，“嘿，亚当。”

“嘿，”像是看出了哼豆的疑问，亚当耸耸肩，“你想找什么呢，之前装修以后货架重新编排过了。”

“主要是一些吃的，还有……”

“刚好，”亚当朝哼豆身后挥了挥手，哼豆回过头看，是另一个穿着超市外套的人，“我交班了，带你过去。”

“谢谢。”哼豆对此有些出乎意料。

“不客气。”亚当把耳机随意塞回裤子口袋里边，转身就在前面带路。

跟在亚当身后的哼豆看着他翘起的一撮头发一蹦一蹦，没留神前面的人突然停下来。

“你想买哪个牌子？”

他看到亚当正抬头帮他寻找，连忙说，“我来吧。”

“那你帮我拿两瓶。”亚当指了指一边的啤酒。

哼豆推着手推车继续跟着亚当走到日用品区域，被人认了出来。 

“哼豆，”那几位老奶奶说，“加油呀，我们订了很多月历呢，这次一定可以升级的。”

“谢谢支持。”哼豆很熟稔地跟她们拥抱，在合照地时候弯腰小心地扶着踮起脚尖的老人。他们虽然不是什么大球队，可是球队成员在这座小城市里也算路人皆知。

“我们以前也为了帮助社区拍过月历呢，”她们中的一位说，“会好起来的。”

好了，就连前台收银的小姑奶都在嚼着口香糖隔着一排过道朝在用自助结算的哼豆喊，“你们的月历啥时候出啊，帅哥？”

哼豆自问不是那种传统保守的人，但合影的时候他耳朵尖还是有点红。

“瞧，现在她们也都会吹口哨了。”亚当笑他。

其实情况比哼豆原来想得要好。

一个第四级别联赛的俱乐部大多会时不时面临一些经费上的问题，特别是他们在拥有升级机遇的同时，在这个风气保守的行业里，俱乐部也不得不做点什么“创新”，来保护俱乐部的成绩不受其它因素，特别是财政因素的干扰。

学习那些消防员拍摄比较大尺度的月历筹集一些资金是一个途径。

消息一出，他们的球队得到了更多的关注，当时还没启动拍摄的月历订量激增，各种讨论当然也不约而至。有些人带有恶意讥讽他们是小报的“三版男郎”，但更多的人则表示着支持，甚至有些大俱乐部也在考虑改变传统的月历板式。

“雨有点大。”亚当打完卡出来，跟他前面拎着一堆东西的哼豆不同，他只在怀里抱了两瓶啤酒和一盒速食炒面，“公用伞没了。”

“你开车吗？”哼豆问。

“走路。”亚当歪了歪脖子。

“我送你。”哼豆指了指雨幕中还有一段距离的车。

“你人真好。”亚当笑了笑，脱下自己的超市外套，“拿这个挡点雨。”

哼豆接过，把防雨质地的外衣顶起来，他把亚当往身边拉，“跑过去？”

亚当靠过来的时候，他在鼻子底下又看到那一撮头发。

雨太大，两个人免不了还是被淋湿，跑到车里，给干燥的环境带来冰凉的水汽。

“擦一擦，”哼豆把纸巾盒递给亚当，“暖气开了。”

“唔。”亚当想到自己第一次坐上哼豆的车那会，的确惊讶于里面的干净整洁和井井有条，他猜测对方大概有一个洁癖和强迫症的女朋友或太太，心中的绮念顿时消散。直到后来他知道哼豆还是单身，那又是另一次搭车的事了。

为了拍摄月历，得让球员们摆出和以往背手站立或者握拳咆哮之外的姿势，这很困难，整体僵硬的搔首弄姿让摄影师也没法跟上节奏。

“这样不行，”敬业的摄影师说，他同时也是球队的死忠，“我可不能把咱们的小伙拍得毫无魅力可言，嘿，你们能不能把自己整性感点？”

“要是我老婆来拍也许有点可能。”有球员嘻嘻哈哈地说，他们的确比一开始更放松了，可是接下来还是没人合格。

“不能这么整，”被照片击败的摄影师对宣传部门的职员说，“这样吧，我给你们找个形体方面的专家，就当我的工作组里多一个人。”

“能搞定这帮混蛋吗，”宣传部门的人看了半天也有点绝望，“平时各种晒照，一光屁股连站都不会站。”

“放心吧，他绝对专业。”摄影师打了包票。

就是不知道哪里来的小道消息开始在球员们中流传，说这个刚来的漂亮小伙其实是个脱衣舞男。

休息过后重回拍摄片场的哼豆听到队友在议论纷纷。

“你看到我在超市工作，挺惊讶的？”雨天蒙蒙，亚当看了会儿窗外的风景，又打破了车内的沉默。

哼豆老实点头承认。

“其实这行业也是吃青春饭，”亚当用手划着牛仔裤上的纹路，“要保持身材和体能，过了一定年纪就没人跟你签约了。”

“或许你可以从事周边的行业，比如，呃……”哼豆才发现他对这个行业其实并不怎么了解。

“编舞的一般也得一起跳，”亚当认真地给他分析行业现状，“主持人现在流行找变装皇后，跑场小哥的工资还不如超市给的多。”

“其实我试过那个，变装皇后——本来要试的啦，然后我就去协助你们拍照去了，”亚当笑了出声，“想想这可能算是我职业生涯中的高光时刻。”

想到他的队友们当时出于好奇，向亚当问的那些乱七八糟的问题，哼豆每次都觉得不好意思。

但亚当的确是专业和尽责的。他教每个人要怎么展示自己的身躯，怎么秀出自己好看的肌肉又藏匿不够好看的地方。甚至还掀起上衣露出肋部的纹身，指导有纹身的那些人要怎么更好地应用这些图案。

“我得让我老婆再多买几十本。”以至于有人拍完照片以后自信爆棚。

“所以我现在也算是，退役了吧。”亚当目视着前方公路上的白色雾气。

“需要温度再高些吗？”哼豆忍不住借此一再看他。就好像他第一次见到亚当的时候一样。

“所以脱衣舞男，他们也是内裤里装满钱的那种吗？”他甚至想起那次刚回到拍摄房间时听到几个青年队的小孩在窃窃私语。接着他就被点名站在了镜头前。

“这个，”他僵硬地站在那儿，听到有个声音在他后面说，“不介意的话再往下一些，得看到胯骨才行。”随即有一只温热的手若有若无地停在他的腰间，另一只则帮着他把那少的可怜遮蔽物往下拉。

“腿，”这次声音绕到了面前。哼豆低头看，是个小个子，“得给你喷点水，”对方抬头朝哼豆笑了一下——他其实并不清楚亚当当时有没有对他眨眼，他记得是有的，可是又在心底切实地怀疑这是自己的过分美化，“不介意我摸一下你的腹肌吧？”

基本上面对不熟悉的人，哼豆也不是一个话多的人，可是拍摄就在两人有来有回的交谈中告一段落。回想起来，他们居然谈得最多的是足球、比赛和克里斯布朗的新歌。

“暖气还行。”哦，当然，这天气亚当还穿着破洞裤呢。

“唔，你家的暖气修好了吗？”哼豆问的时候努力让自己不要过于流露出试探的神色。

他也不想弄得自己好像很想再来一次一夜情似的。

又或者，他其实期待更多的进展。只是，他不确定的因素真的太多了。或许十几年前这些不确定他永远不会去考虑。也有好处，他也不再是那种自顾自感动的混蛋了。

“修好了，谢谢。”亚当点点头，“不然我就只好在超市把晚餐解决。”

其实并没有，他一直试着攒钱，但节礼日临近，服务费更贵了。还好有吹风机，太冷的时候可以稍微往被窝里吹一会儿——不过，千万得小心点着床单或被子。

“那还好，”哼豆说，“又要降温了。”

他总是很体贴，又相当无情。亚当想。

拍摄结束当天，摄影师叫上亚当和几个球员一起去吃饭。其间哼豆的滴酒不沾让他还是有些惊讶，“你真的不喝酒，”亚当好奇地问他，“传闻都是真的！”

“赛季中不喝。”哼豆喜欢他凑过来的样子，喜欢他眼睛里没有掩饰的真实笑意。

“那就是赛季间会喝一点？”

“其实，我也不太爱喝。”

“了解。”亚当点点头，拿过自己的那瓶啤酒。

“你呢？”哼豆突然觉得自己有把对话掐灭的倾向，于是反过来询问道。

“佐餐润口罢了，”亚当做出无辜的表情，耸耸肩，“我可不是酒鬼。”

严谨一些，现在不是了。

没喝过酒的人一般都要担当司机这个角色，不过鉴于彼此的萍水相逢，亚当还是对哼豆主动提出送他回家的情形有些意外。

特别是看到车上的干净和整洁程度以后，他偷偷闻了闻自己身上的酒气。

“只是，”那时哼豆好像能看出他的想法，又或者是他遇到这样的反应太多，“没事的时候喜欢打扫一下。”

或许他是个对自己严厉的人。亚当想。

再后来球队有年轻人好奇心旺盛，跑去本地唯一一家有脱衣舞男表演的酒吧被人认出来，只是本地媒体没有进行报道，考虑到知名度，这样的事网络上也没有太多水花。

但宣传部门还是出于谨慎的态度找到摄影师和亚当等人，希望他们也能够保持审慎。他的态度并不是轻慢，相反应该说得体，甚至痛称了一番行业内亘古不变的落后文化，也倾诉了自家小俱乐部的难处。

这些东西，本身作为球迷的他们怎么会不知道呢？

不过头脑中的理解和内心的感受又不是一回事。

所以在停车场遇到训练结束的哼豆，他还在生闷气。具体为了什么，他自己倒说不清楚。

“不会要补拍吧？”哼豆看见他们还开了个玩笑，“我还以为我们已经拿了三分。”

“别担心，”摄影师有些无奈地解释，“我们只是来签君子协定的。”

“是因为？”哼豆做了个手势。

摄影师回了个鬼脸，点点头。

让亚当有些失落的是，哼豆也只是说了跟宣传部门差不多的话来劝慰他们。

当然本来不应该抱有什么期望，亚当想，这事本来是自己想得太多，不知道是对球队，还是对这个人。

再正常不过的事。甚至失落生气，正是有一部分缘由是为了这种事失落和生气。或许他在钻牛角尖。

可他没想到哼豆这次又主动询问是否需要载他回家。也许他上次留意到摄影师和亚当本不同路。

“他真的很友善。”忙着后续修片的摄影师拍了拍亚当的肩膀就归心似箭地离开。亚当这次没有了上回那种意外的喜悦，反而有些不甚情愿。甚至干净整洁又温暖的车内也让他别扭，他猜想大概是最近发生的事情都过于糟糕了。

“你去看过脱衣舞吗？”亚当上了车后问哼豆。

“唔，”哼豆停顿了一下，“是的，和队友去看过。”

“脱衣舞娘？”亚当问完自己也有些想笑，“当然。”

哼豆只是咕哝了一声。

“那么，”亚当其实对自己脱口而出的话也有些惊讶，“你想看脱衣舞男表演吗？”

是这样的，他艰难为自己解释，房子里的暖气坏了（倒是真的坏了），他本来想找朋友熬一宿（胡扯！），所以……

哼豆还是把亚当带回自己的房子。不是什么豪宅，只是中产社区里面没有什么特点的那种独栋（他还在还房贷）。他试图对亚当解释收留他住下没有问题，不需要别的附加表演。

可是奇怪的事情依然发生了。亚当甚至问他需不需要从摁门铃开始。

哼豆差不多也能明白亚当的情绪有多糟糕，以至于他的劝说和拒绝反而成为了一种变相鼓动。

那一刻他其实不能理解亚当，但他喜欢他。

距离一丝不挂就差一条裤子，已经濒临从这行业退休的亚当感受到了年龄和身体的恶意。

他抽筋了。

长期习惯伤痛的哼豆立即发现了这一点，他直接把人架在怀里，继而摁倒在沙发上，“别动，给你压腿。”

安静下来的亚当在满屋子小黄歌的旋律中用手臂盖住自己的脸。

“好点了吗？”哼豆压了一会儿问，没有得到答复，他便选择把亚当的腿放下，按照自己的多年理疗经验，改向帮亚当按腿。

这次亚当很顺从地翻了个身，把脸碰在沙发上，哼豆发现自己早上吸尘除螨后的沙发表面有水渍。

当作没看见，他一再放轻手式。

等到亚当终于把头抬起来，他的眼睛和脸颊都被闷得很红，吸着鼻子，一样红的眼睛下方，那颗痣混合着泪光一闪一闪，他又一次提了一个问题。

哼豆本应拒绝，但他把亚当带到了自己的卧室。

晚些时候，他们吃了简单的意大利面和沙拉，还有一点在把冰箱里放了一天后加热的炖菜。

第二天哼豆一早醒来，发现亚当已经走了。这让他怀疑睡前的温存和询问对方第二天早餐想要吃什么是否有些多余——对于亚当而言。

现在，他们又在雨中坐在同一辆车里。亚当的公寓楼能见度持续下降的雨雾中也若隐若现。

“我也，”哼豆说，“开始考虑退役的事情。”

“我看到新闻说你进了助教团队，”亚当点头，“会更忙吧？”

哼豆看着雨刷来来回回，“我曾经没办法想象除了足球自己还能干些什么，其实直到现在依旧习惯性地把很多事情都排除在外……”

“嗯，”亚当看着车开始拐入车道，他本想提醒哼豆就在上次那儿停就行，可是他脑子里涌出来的内容糅杂在一块，“别这么说，你是个很好的人。”

哼豆没有说话，他慢慢靠边停车。

“这瓶啤酒留给你，”亚当把酒放在座椅上，他飞快地扯开安全带，“等你们升级了，也许你可以喝一杯。”

车门被打开，雨声和冷风一下冲进车内。

“你明天还是上这个时间的班吗？”哼豆努力地往另一边延展着身躯，努力试图阻止车门关上。

“可能下个月就不了。”亚当抱着剩下的一瓶啤酒和炒面，突然慌乱起来，“呃，虽然听起来很像是我把一切都搞砸了一样，好吧，也是这样，但我没有别的意思，你知道，总之就是……你不需要有顾虑，那方面的。”

他不想又来一个什么君子协定。

“等等，”哼豆拿出了他在球场上的那种大嗓门，“我没有顾虑，如果有，也是因为你又这么离开。”

斜风很快就趁这段时间把亚当帽子外的卷发沾湿，“你真是奇怪。”

“我猜你的暖气其实还没修好。”哼豆没有理会他的评判，“就直接告诉我，我有那么一点机会吗？”

“暖气是没有修好，”亚当叹了口气，“加上年老失业，被一个恐同环境下的球员这么问好像也不算什么了，好吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“明天见，帅哥。”亚当把门关上前说，“我会去你的推上骚扰你，如果你在晚上还没改变主意的话。”

THE END


End file.
